


Folding Triangles

by desolate_dinosaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolate_dinosaur/pseuds/desolate_dinosaur
Summary: Taichi accidentally injured himself while skateboarding, so Misumi visits to cheer him up.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Nanao Taichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Folding Triangles

It’s not fun being stuck in your bedroom with nothing to do.

Taichi wishes he could be anywhere else except lying in bed with a broken leg. Thankfully, the Autumn Troupe didn't have to do a play any time soon but that didn’t stop Sakyo from scolding Taichi. He couldn’t move anymore and can’t get down from his bed on his own.

The last bit of battery on his phone runs out turning the phone off. Taichi nearly lets out a frustrated scream, seeing his phone charger on the floor. “Who thought loft beds were a good idea?” he sneers, hitting his head against the wall.

The door opened and Taichi stopped what he was doing, seeing Misumi entering his room. “Taichi!” he calls, a large grin on his face.

“Misumi!” the redhead cheers, waving his hand. “What’s up?!”

The older boy crawls up onto Taichi’s bed, revealing a bunch of colored paper. Misumi gives Taichi some paper, saying, “Triangles always cheer me up! So, let’s fold some triangles!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but my inspiration is at a low point right now while I procrastinate on studying for my AP exam tomorrow. I'm so doomed. It's the class that I have the lowest grade in. I'll probably edit it after the exam.


End file.
